The present invention relates to a micro pump, and particularly to a micro pump for a microscopic fluid control device with employing a micro machining technology in a medical chemical analysis and a method of producing the same.
A micro pump having a valve capable of pre-loading and a method of producing the same are, for example, described in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication Nos. 4-132887, 5-1669, 5-79460, 5-502083 and the like. Since all of them employ an anode bonding method for assembling the micro pump, a silicone substrate and a glass substrate are used as a member for forming the micro pump.
In the prior arts mentioned above, since the glass substrate is used as a part of the member for forming the micro pump, it is necessary to process a through hole, a groove or the like on the glass substrate. However, there is a problem that since the glass substrate is bad in a processing performance and a processing accuracy is low, it is hard to make the micro pump compact.
Further, since the member (the silicone substrate or the glass substrate) for forming the micro pump is directly brought into contact with a working fluid, the member is chemically reacted with the working fluid, so that a shape of the member is changed and a deposited material is generated. Accordingly, there are problems that a performance of the micro pump is deteriorated and a material characteristic of the working fluid is changed.